


Thirsty.

by Albme94



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bartender Shizuo, Cute, Drunk Orihaya Izaya, Humor, Izaya be like ;)))))), Izaya's ugly fur jacket, M/M, Shizu-chan be like o//////o, Shizuo is tired, flirty mcflirtson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Shizuo is tired of the normal drunks, the aggressive drunks, even the flirty drunks... But he'd take them all at the same time, let them que up and scream, just to avoid Drunk Izaya.Alcohol really seem to bring out, something, in Izaya ;)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Thirsty.

Izaya leaned over the table, lightly poking Shizuo, _"Shizuooo-chaaaan~"_   
" **What**." the bartender clenched his teeth, he had promised to not hurt any customers... _Even_ if it was Izaya.  
"Give me a mai tai~" he slid his card over the bar, the blonde looked up briefly, " **I cant. You're too drunk.** "

Izaya gasped _dramatically_ while putting a hand on his chest, "oh my lord, are you... _**Following**_ the rules?" The smaller _eeled_ his body around, "I am, **absolutely** shocked"  
Shizuo closed his eyes, took a deep breath "you know I can _throw_ you out, right?"

"Shizuo-chaaaan..." he looked around before leaning practically over the bar, clearly in the other's personal space. " _We're alone_... can't you, just this once, give me _one_ more drink?"  
"We're not alone."  
The black haired man looked around confused, there were nobody else, when he looked back, Shizuo pointed at the camera above them, " **sorry**." He continued cleaning the glasses.

" _Dickhead_." Izaya slid off the bar like he was jello on a silk sheet, "I'll just--" he sat down at a booth, "sit here and _scheme_ then~"  
"You do that."  
Time went by, Shizuo was counting the _seconds_ before he could throw the info brooker out and close the bar.

"Time to go." Shizuo stood by the table, Izaya dragged his body up and walked towards the door, he wasnt wobbling per say... but he _definitely_ seemed more drunk than before.  
Izaya stumbled and crashed face first into a wall outside the bar, he collapsed and didn't move for a few seconds, Shizuo observed as he closed the gate.  
He walked over to nudge the other with his foot, " **I'm ok!"** Izaya suddenly said and got up, Shizuo wasn't gonna lie... _it scared him for a second._

"Cheers!" Izaya chugged down something from a tiny bottle, " _is that_..." Shizuo grabbed the flask from Izaya's hands, " _heeeey_.... that's mine!"  
" _No wonder_ you're drunk..." the blonde sighed and watched as Izaya, _the tiny tiny man_ , tried to reach the flask Shizuo held over his head.  
"You're like a _child_."  
The other giggled, "you're my _daddy~_ " he put his hands on Shizuo's chest, "don't say _**shit**_ like that, flea-- get off me" 

Izaya gave up and walked off with a sigh, didn't even try to get his alcohol back anymore, he waved his _usual_ wave and drunkenly skipped down the streets, Shizuo had a bad feeling...

He went the other way while pocketing the flask, lighting a cigarette.  
"Not my fault if he stumbles and scrapes up his face." The sound of his shoes on pavement echoed throughout the street.  
"Or if he gets run over by a car." He stopped in his tracks. "He wouldn't... he's not _that_ drunk."  
A brief memory of the flea just bashing into the wall and ground, he sighed and blew out smoke.

"The wreckage of my _past_ keeps _haunting_ me--" Izaya circled around and his jacket flew in the air, "It just won't _leave me alone_..." drunkly singing into the night sky.  
"I still find it all a _mystery,_ could it be a dream~~? The _road to nowhere_ leads to me!" He was positive that somewhere, someone screamed for him to 'shut the fuck up, its 3am.'   
He spun around with his arms out, he _briefly_ looked both ways before stumbling backwards, he leaned on the street light, "ehehe, the _infamous_ info broker, drunk, cant even pass the street" he chuckled to himself.

"The road to nowhere's gonna pass me by--" he couldn't _really_ remember the text, but it was fitting for walking alone.  
"I hope we **never** have to say _goodbye~_ I never want to live without _**you**_!!" He walked aimlessly into the street, bright lights shined at him and he barely had anytime to react.  
He got yanked back and the man in the car shook his fist and screamed curses.

" **Finally** your stupid _fucking_ ugly ass jacket came to use..."   
Izaya looked dumbfounded up, "Shizuo-chan?"  
" _Yeah yeah_ , don't want your blood on my hands. _**Or my bartender license**_."  
Izaya sighed and got up, barely.  
" _Well thank you_ " he made sure to look both ways and quickly passed the road, he entered his building before he stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around "are you _following_ me?"  
" **Yep**."  
"Creepy, _Shizuo-chan~_ " he stopped the elevator doors from closing, he smiled weakly before falling over. The door got stopped right before closing. "Jesus christ, do I have to _babysit_ you everywhere?" The bartender pulled up the flea, _who was not getting up._

  
 _Finally,_ the elevator opened, Izaya opened his apartment door and put his hand out "thank you, my **knight** in--" he pulled on Shizuo's shirt, " _shiny bartender_ \--" sliding down and stopping right above the belt, "armour~" he winked, " _bye-bye~_ "   
"You gonna be ok? No more alcohol?"  
" _Well_ , if I tell you the **truth,** _will you still leave?"_  
Shizuo pressed himself through the door, Izaya snorted, "guess not. Do you want anything to drink?"  
" **Water**."

"I'll have a drink myself, I'm feeling a tiny bit..." he leaned into Shizuo's comfort zone, fingers sliding through the blonde's hair, face getting closer " _ **thirsty~**_ " Izaya moan weakly.  
Shizuo's face flushed, clenching his jaw, he finally looked at the other. "Tell me that _again_ when you're **sober,** and _I'll think about it."_

With that Shizuo left the apartment quickly, Izaya realized what just happened, what he'd just let slip, _"wait--_ no, I mean, _what? **What?**_ _You mean_ **you** , _heh_ **what** " the smaller grabbed Shizuo, "were you really **just** _talking about drinks?"_ Shizuo didn't look at him.   
Izaya took a few seconds to think, drunk Izaya works slower than sober Izaya.

"No, _I am_ thirsty... for several things, yes, _mhm_ yep"  
Shizuo smirked and left.  
" **Fuck**."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to throw readers out of the reading state by adding weird words O:)


End file.
